The Complete First Series (DVD)
You might be looking for The Complete First Series (Japan), the Japanese release of these episodes, Torchwood: The Complete First Series (DVD), The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete First Series or K-9: The Complete First Series. In 2005, The Complete First Series was released on DVD. It contained the following stories: *Rose *The End of the World *The Unquiet Dead *Aliens of London / World War Three *Dalek *The Long Game *Father's Day *The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances *Boom Town *Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways United Kingdom release Cover blurb Special features *Interview with Christopher Eccleston (BBC Breakfast) *Destroying the Lair *Making Doctor Who with Russell T Davies *Waking The Dead - Mark Gatiss Video Diary *Laying Ghosts - The Origin of The Unquiet Dead *Launch Trailers *Deconstructing Big Ben *On Set with Billie Piper *Trailers *Mike Tucker's Mocks of Balloons *Designing Doctor Who *The Adventures of Captain Jack *Doctor Who Confidential Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *This release was in a TARDIS-shaped box. See the open box *This release originally came with a free booklet Users who have this in their collection *The Doctor 13 *CharlieFisher Australian release Cover blurb Special features *Interview with Christopher Eccleston (BBC Breakfast) *Destroying the Lair *Making Doctor Who with Russell T Davies *Waking The Dead - Mark Gatiss Video Diary *Laying Ghosts - The Origin of The Unquiet Dead *Launch Trailers *Deconstructing Big Ben *On Set with Billie Piper *Trailers *Mike Tucker's Mocks of Balloons *Designing Doctor Who *The Adventures of Captain Jack *Doctor Who Confidential Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *This release was in a TARDIS-shaped box. See the open box *This release originally came with a free booklet Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 United States release Cover blurb Special features *Interview with Christopher Eccleston (BBC Breakfast) *Destroying the Lair *Making Doctor Who with Russell T Davies *Waking The Dead - Mark Gatiss Video Diary *Laying Ghosts - The Origin of The Unquiet Dead *Launch Trailers *Deconstructing Big Ben *On Set with Billie Piper *Trailers *Mike Tucker's Mocks of Balloons *Designing Doctor Who *The Adventures of Captain Jack *Doctor Who Confidential Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *This was released earlier in Canada than the US, however it was the same as the US release *This release originally came with a free booklet Users who have this in their collection *Time Lord Enthusiast *RAIDERCLEM *Dascott *Geoff109 French release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: French *Region: 2 SECAM *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 585 mins approx See also *Amazon.fr (click here for translated version) *PriceMinister.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection *Kapinou Australian re-release Cover blurb Special features *Interview with Christopher Eccleston (BBC Breakfast) *Destroying the Lair *Making Doctor Who with Russell T Davies *Waking The Dead - Mark Gatiss Video Diary *Laying Ghosts - The Origin of The Unquiet Dead *Launch Trailers *Deconstructing Big Ben *On Set with Billie Piper *Trailers *Mike Tucker's Mocks of Balloons *Designing Doctor Who *The Adventures of Captain Jack *Doctor Who Confidential Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *In Australia, The Complete First Series was released in a smaller DVD set *This release originally came with a free booklet Users who have this in their collection *Jekrox Chinese release Cover blurb Christopher Eccleston's Doctor is wise and funny, cheeky and brave. An alien and a loner (it's difficult keeping up with friends when your day job involves flitting through time and space), his detached logic gives him a vital edge when the world's in danger. But when it comes to human relationships, he can be found wanting. That's why he needs new assistant Rose. Rose is a shop-girl from the present day. From the moment they meet, the Doctor and Rose are soulmates. They understand and complement each other. As they travel together through time, encountering new adversaries, the Doctor shows her things beyond imagination. She starts out as an innocent, unfettered by worldly concerns. But she ends up an adventurer who, by the end of the series, can never go home again... Special features *Disc 1 **Interview with Christopher Eccleston (BBC Breakfast) **Destroying the Lair **Making Doctor Who with Russell T Davies **Waking the Dead - Mark Gatiss Video Diary **Laying Ghosts - The Origin of The Unquiet Dead **Launch Trailers *Disc 2 **Deconstructing Big Ben **On set with Billie Piper **Trailers *Disc 3 **Mike Tucker's Mocks of Balloons *Disc 4 **Designing Doctor Who **The Adventures of Captain Jack **Trailers *Disc 5 **Doctor Who Confidential *Scene Selection *Graphic Menus Specifications *Subtitles: English, Cantonese *Region: 3 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *Released in Hong Kong and Macau only *Special features have Chinese subtitles Users who have this in their collection Italian release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English, Italian *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx See also *http://antoniogenna.wordpress.com/2007/03/24/dvdserie-36-doctor-who-stagione-1 (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection United Kingdom re-release Cover blurb Special features *Interview with Christopher Eccleston (BBC Breakfast) *Destroying the Lair *Making Doctor Who with Russell T Davies *Waking The Dead - Mark Gatiss Video Diary *Laying Ghosts - The Origin of The Unquiet Dead *Launch Trailers *Deconstructing Big Ben *On Set with Billie Piper *Trailers *Mike Tucker's Mocks of Balloons *Designing Doctor Who *The Adventures of Captain Jack *Doctor Who Confidential Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *In the UK, The Complete First Series was re-released in a smaller DVD set *This release originally came with a sticker on the packaging *This release originally came with a free booklet Users who have this in their collection *CharlieFisher *Irockz707 Norwegian release Cover blurb The trip of a lifetime Special features Specifications *Subtitles: Norwegian, Danish, Finnish, Swedish *Region: 2 *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Users who have this in their collection Danish release Cover blurb Oplev den nye Doktor i skikkelse af Christopher Eccleston. Doctor Who er en kendt kult Tv-serie, som tog sin begyndelse i 60'erne. Rose Tyler, en ung butiksmedarbejder fra London, lever et kedeligt og helt almindeligt liv indtil manequindukkerne i varehuset bliver levende og prøver at dræbe hende. En mærkelig mand, som kalder sig "Doktoren", redder hende. Og snart er hun med doktoren på eventyr. Dette inkluderer rejser både frem og tilbake i tiden, i et forsøg på at redde verden fra rumvæsner, som vil have verdensherredømmet. Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *English translations are as follows: **The cover blurb - "Discover the new Doctor in the guise of Christopher Eccleston. Doctor Who is a well-known cult TV series, which began in the 60s. :Rose Tyler, a young shop assistant from London, living a boring and quite normal life until manequindukkerne in shops come alive and try to kill her. A strange man, who call themselves "Doctor", will save her. And soon she is with the doctor on the adventure. This includes travel both forward and tilbake in the meantime, in an attempt to save the world from rumvæsner, which will have world hegemony." See also *http://filmz.dk/film/doctor-who-saeson-1/dvd (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Dutch release Cover blurb Maak kennis met de nieuwe Doctor en zijn metgezel Rose. Samen reizen zij door ruimte en tijd in een reeks spannende avonturen met dodelijke confrontaties. Special features Specifications *Subtitles: Dutch *Region: 2 *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *English translations are as follows: :*The cover blurb - "Meet the new Doctor and his companion Rose. Together they travel through space and time in a series of exciting adventures with deadly confrontations." Users who have this in their collection Polish release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: Polish *Region: 2 *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx See also *http://www.empik.com/doctor-who-seria-1-odc-1-13-film,3048380,p (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Finnish release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Users who have this in their collection Swedish release Cover blurb Den prisbelönade skådespelaren Christopher Eccleston har axlat rollen som den nionde doktorn från yttre rymden. Han är en modig ensamvarg med sinne för humor och enastående finurlighet. Doktorns kamp mot onda rymdvarelser tar honom och hans följeslagare Rose på resor genom tid och rum. Rose är en ung tjej från nutida London som fram till sitt möte med doktorn genomlider en trist vardag som butiksbiträde. Från allra första stund inser Rose och doktorn att de är själsfränder. Utan att tveka överger hon sitt jordeliv för doktorns löfte om fantastiska äventyr över hela universum. Tillsammans hindrar de rymdvarelser från att ta över jorden, de bevittnar jordens undergång flera miljoner år fram i tiden, de möter Charles Dickens och Rose får chansen att återse sin döde far. Men när doktorn ställs ansikte mot ansikte med den fiende som han sedan länge trott var besegrad, hotas både Rose och hela mänskligheten av förintelse. Kommer doktorn att kunna stoppa sin mest fruktade fiende - Dalekerna? Special features Specifications *Subtitles: Swedish, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian *Region: 2 *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *English translations are as follows: **The cover blurb - "The award-winning actor Christopher Eccleston has assumed the role as the ninth Doctor from outer space. He is a brave maverick with a sense of humor and unique finurlighet. Doctor's battle against evil aliens taking him and his companion Rose on travel through time and space. Rose is a young girl from contemporary London who until his meeting with the doctor is suffering a sad everyday as shop assistant. From the very first moment realize Rose and the doctor that they are soul mates. Without hesitation, she abandons his earthly for the doctor's promise of fantastic adventure across the universe. :Together, they prevent the aliens from taking over the earth, they are witnessing the world millions of years into the future, they will meet Charles Dickens and Rose a chance to see his dead father. But when the doctor placed face to face with the enemy which he has long believed was defeated, threatened both Rose and the entire humanity of extermination. Will the doctor to stop their most feared enemy - Daleke?" See also *http://www.discshop.se/shop/ds_produkt.php?lang=&id=60589&lang=se&subsite=movies&&ref= (click here for translated version]) Users who have this in their collection German release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: 2 *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx See also *http://www.amazon.de/Doctor-Who-komplette-erste-Staffel/dp/B000T6XS68 (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Spanish release Cover blurb Dr. Who gira en torno a un extravagante personaje, del que desconocemos sus orígenes, capaz de viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio. En cada uno de sus viajes descubre nuevas sorpresas y fascinantes aventuras, que comparte con su compañera, Rose Tyler, y una serie de alienígenas y monstruos perdidos en la tercera dimensión del espacio estelar que se prolonga más allá del tiempo y de nuestra galaxia. En sus idas y venidas, el protagonista de la serie cuenta también con unos enemigos permanentes: los malvados Daleks, capaces de todo tipo de fechorías y una amenaza constante para el futuro del hombre. Special features *BBC Breakfast: Entrevista a Christopher Eccleston *Destruyendo el refugio *Haciendo "Doctor Who", con Russell T. Davies *Despertando a los muertos *Fantasmas Durmientes / El Origen de "Los Muertos Inquiertos" *Guión gráfico del tráiler *Confidencial **El regreso del doctor **El bueno, el malo y el feo **Historias de la tardis **Serás mi socia **¿Por qué en la Tierra? **Dalek **El lado oscuro *Deconstruyendo el Big Ben *En plató con Billie Piper *Las maquetas de globos de Mike Tucker *El diseño de Doctor Who *Las adventuras de Capitán Jack Specifications *Subtitles: Spanish, English *Region: 2 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 585 mins approx Notes *English translations are as follows: **The cover blurb - Dr. Who is about a flamboyant character, who know of its origins, capable of traveling through time and space. In each of his trips discover new surprises and exciting adventures, which he shares with his companion, Rose Tyler, and a host of alien monsters and lost in the third dimension of stellar space that extends beyond time and in our galaxy. In their comings and goings, the protagonist of the series also has a permanent enemy: the evil Daleks are capable of all sorts of misdeeds and a constant threat to the future of man. **"Entrevista a Christopher Eccleston" - Interview with Christopher Eccleston **"Destruyendo el refugio" - Destroying the shelter **"Haciendo "Doctor Who", con Russell T. Davies" - Doing "Doctor Who" with Russell T. Davies **"Despertando a los muertos" - Waking the dead **"Fantasmas Durmientes / El Origen de "Los Muertos Inquiertos"" - Sleeping ghosts / The Origin of "The dead restless" **"Guión gráfico del tráiler" - Storyboard of the trailer **"Confidencial" - Confidential **"El regreso del doctor" - The return of the Doctor **"El bueno, el malo y el feo" - The good, the bad and the ugly **"Historias de la tardis" - Stories of the Tardis **"Serás mi socia" - Be my partner **"¿Por qué en la Tierra?" - Why on Earth? **"El lado oscuro" - The Dark Side **"Deconstruyendo el Big Ben" - Deconstructing Big Ben **"En plató con Billie Piper" - Silver with Billie Piper **"Las maquetas de globos de Mike Tucker" - Models of balloon Mike Tucker **"El diseño de Doctor Who" - The design of Doctor Who **"Las adventuras de Capitán Jack" - The adventures of Captain Jack See also *ZonaDVD.com (click here for translated version) *DVDgo.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Ryan0ry __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Doctor Who DVDs Category:Items starring or written by Christopher Eccleston Category:Items starring or written by Billie Piper Category:Items starring or written by Camille Coduri Category:Items starring or written by Noel Clarke Category:Items starring or written by Nicholas Briggs Category:Items starring or written by Eve Myles Category:Items starring or written by Penelope Wilton Category:Items starring or written by Naoko Mori Category:Items starring or written by Bruno Langley Category:Items starring or written by Shaun Dingwall Category:Items starring or written by John Barrowman Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:Items produced by DNC Entertainment Category:Items produced by Memphis Belle Category:DVDs with a 12 rating Category:DVDs with a PG rating Category:DVDs with a 6 rating